1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves an internet of things based farm greenhouse monitor and alarm management system that can monitor environmental parameters in real time, to automatically alarm practitioners according to real-time environmental parameters and alarm time set by users, and also to automatically broadcast voice information by inspection terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a foundation closely related to national economies, agriculture plays a significant role to a nation who holds a large population but is still a developing country. Currently, the farm greenhouses are managed mainly through manual inspection, whose efficiency is critically low. For example, if a practitioner wants to get the greenhouse's data, such as air temperature and humidity, illumination, soil temperature, soil moisture, content of inorganic elements in soil, etc., he himself must check the thermometer, humidity indicator or other devices. Actually, farmers usually manage their greenhouses based mainly on their previous experiences, affecting easy management of the greenhouse. The crop automatic management systems now available generally are provided to farmers as a kind of an intelligent system with integrated services, such as measuring, configuring, operating and fertilizing, thus achieving the scientific management of agricultural fertilization in a way. However, these intelligent systems are large in volume and very expensive on the one hand. On the other hand, they have no features to manage batches of crops and cannot provide alarm functions. Therefore, it is difficult for those systems to popularize in greenhouse management.
Although there exists some small greenhouse fertilizing and watering systems, they are isolated and closed and are limited to a confined area of the greenhouse. If a practitioner wants to check or monitor some environmental parameters, he will have to get into the greenhouse and operate the computer inside on the spot. Once leaving, he cannot get real-time information inside. In a word, there is lack of an intelligent system that allows practitioners to monitor the growth of crops inside and their living environment. Moreover, data collecting units and processing units in those systems available currently are usually connected by a line, thus largely reducing the flexibility of the system deployment. Also, if too many lines exist, there is a trouble in how to wire them.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.